Reverse Theory Episode I
by NuClEaRwAsToId
Summary: Watch what happens when Yotekki accidentally discovers his dark hidden powers. This can't be good!


"Come on just ask her out! Dude you have no back bone." said Victor.

"Dude and I'm telling you she'll never say yes." said Yotekki.

"Just do it. I'll lend you some money if she says yes." said Lawrence.

Then a large blast rippled through the park. A large part of a roller coaster fell; were it landed was deadly. Yotekki was lucky but as for Lawrence and Victor, they got caught in the under the rail and were killed instantly. Yotekki ran for his life. Everywhere he looked, things were collapsing, and there was also carnage everywhere. It was night now, the fog had rolled in. This was an ominous sign; Yotekki went in search of survivors. He stopped in front of a thing that looked like a basket of fish, inside was a crying girl, Chidori.

"Hey, are you alright Chidori." said Yotekki.

"Kairi, Sakura, and Yuko ran off. They said they were going to look for something. Thank god you're here I've been here for who knows how long." cried Chidori.

"It's been a long day. Let's go find them. Man I just hope that Kairi and Sakura murder me. This trip has just been one disaster after another for me." Yotekki said.

"They said that they were going over towards the lake. Maybe we should start there." Chidori said.

So the two of them started to walk over to the lake; by the lake side they saw Kairi sitting on the lake side drawing in the dirt. Yotekki and Chidori walked over to see if she was alright.

"Kairi are you alright?" said Chidori.

"I'd be more alright if THAT idiot wasn't here." yelled Kairi.

"Com'mon, do you have to be SOOOO cold hearted." retaliated Yotekki.

Karri jumped to her feet offended, suddenly she began to glow, and the wind suddenly got colder. Her face showed an expression of extreme anger, her dark eyes cold and remorseless.

"Come get me alchemist." shouted Kairi.

"So what if you have an inner spirit. I've perfected alchemy to its best." Yotekki fired back. Then he picked up two pieces of metal and fused them together to make a sword. Yoteko shot forward, his adrenaline pumping just aching to get at Kairi. Suddenly, Yoku ran up to all of them shouting.

"Sakura's been kidnapped!"

"We'll finish this another time. Come on let's go find her." Yotekki said coldly.

Then all ran in the direction that Yuko had come in. Then suddenly a giant portal appeared in front of them. Time kind of froze for a sec or two, and then a massive beast from a different dimension came out. The massive creature swiped at them with his massive claws. Kairi called forth her inner spirit and started to attack the Leviathan. Yotekki leaped at it, his sword ready for the kill. Yuko also called forth her inner spirit. The attacks unconsciously coordinated hit the beast all at the same moment. The Leviathan let out a loud cry of pain. Yotekki rushed it again, this time Chidori called forth her powers as a mage. Yotekki slashed the beast drawing blood from around the chest; then whatever Chidori did hit the creature in the same spot. Normally, anything this worldly would be dead, but the creature got up and slashed his claws knocking Yotekki to one side. Yotekki quickly recovered but struggled to get to his feet. Chidori called to her inner spirit but the attack was fruitless. The Leviathan just kept moving towards the three girls. Yotekki lay there kneeling then suddenly a surge of numbness engulfed his body. As the girls saw it, Yotekki's body lifted into the air. Out of nowhere, his body erupted into a glow of darkness. Then all around the beast arrows of darkness appeared. Yotekki let out a large cry, as if like a cue all the arrows shot forward striking the beast piercing until it finally was engulfed under a cloud of darkness. Then the dark mass disappeared under ground. Yotekki then stopped glowing and fell to the ground unconscious.

Hours later Yotekki awoke, but, to his surprise, he was tied to a pole.

"I knew you were evil but this is beyond my wildest thoughts. What information have you gotten? Do tell all." Kairi screamed in Yotekki's ear.

"Yoteko we trusted you. How could you betray us like that? I always thought you were working for the side of good." Chidori said in a disappointed tone.

"You do know the legend right Yotekki. Well if you didn't here's a little refresher course. Those who have a dark inner spirit are evil therefore they must be dealt with immediately. You are to be executed at dawn." shouted Yuko.

Yotekki looked on with disbelief. What did he do to lead the gods to punish him like this? A dark inner spirit; he deserved to die. One's inner spirit came to them based on their deeds or by command of a god. Yotekki let out a large sigh, the only thing that would rescue him now would be an omen from god.

400 miles north, Strata met with his counselor.

Hands bang the table "This is impossible how could a new threat possibly contain the Power of Light. Light is supposed to be good and dark bad. Damn it! Damn it!" yelled Strata.

"Calm down Strata-sama. Tora-san is returning today. He may have some information." said the Archsage Flyne.

"I have returned my lords. I bring bad news; one of the amusement parks has been destroyed by your enemy. What are we to do? The High Priest's return to power has been very alarming. Also, my spies on the inside have told me that The Spirit of Pure Light has been kidnapped, and the Overlord of Darkness has returned. But that's not the worst of it all." said Tora.

"Then what is? Please enlighten us." Strata demanded.

"The Overlord is………..Yoteko." Tora said slowly.

"What? Impossible but that means…. No that can't be. Two evil masters that would destroy us all." Strata said surprised.

"But could he be the one to defeat the light?" Flyne said………………….

To be continued….


End file.
